


Special Touch - Sundance

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [26]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Hot Tub, Love, Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman may have been busy for a few days but that doesn't mean he cant find time for some lovin' with his favorite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The month of January was insane, absolutely crazy to say the least. We had gotten home from Japan and Norman was jet setting the next day to Turks and Caicos with his son, their annual pilgrimage to somewhere warm. I was always invited but had never joined them. I wanted them to have this time to themselves and I usually went down to Georgia to see my folks for some post-holiday time together. Norman was excited to go and I still had no idea how he kept moving without slowing down. We were barely off the plane in New York when he was repacked and heading to the airport again. I was jet lagged and apparently pre-menopausal so even though he asked if I wanted to join them one more time, I passed on it.  

 

I drove to the airport with them, kissed Norman good bye in the SUV then I headed home for a weekend of relaxation. It was New Year’s Eve in New York City and I had no intentions of leaving the apartment till the festivities were over. Sophie from work had offered to have me join her and some friends at her place for the evening but I was happy to have a cat to hang out with while I enjoyed some peace and quiet.

 

My mom called at ten or so to wish me well and we ended up chatting for quite a while. I filled her in on my disastrous trip to Japan and she was very sympathetic to it all. It was nice to have her in my corner. I didn’t mention the fact that Norman had been pulling for me to be pregnant, I had a hunch she would have been on his side when it came to that topic. We talked about a bunch of things but one of them ended up being that she wanted to come to New York instead of me going to Georgia. My father had been invited out to the mid west with some friends for a fishing trip and he really wanted to go. But more importantly, my mom really wanted to come to the City and spend a few days. I thought it was a great idea.

 

Norman called a few minutes before eleven and we rolled in his New Years as he watched fireworks on the beach, then again at midnight as I watched the ball drop on TV. I could hear his son laughing and joking in the background and though we weren’t together, I knew we were both in the right place at the right time. I was almost resolved to sleep on the sofa but the need to be curled up in the scent of us in our bed was more alluring.

 

January brought a few days of snow, Norman coming home and an over lapping visit with my mom that he really enjoyed. As well as him directing a music video for an emerging band that they all got very much into and it was a blast to visit on the set. I went back to work after a trip to the doctors who told me I was a bit menopausal, but nothing to worry about. A specimen of health for the most part. Norman had also a photo shoot for an Italian magazine that brought Twitter fans to their knees and admittedly, me as well. The pictures were absolutely stunning and sometimes I wondered why he didn’t do more modeling. He was as amazing in front of the camera as he was behind it.

 

My visit with mom had been too short to say the least, she had been to the city years ago, but she was excited to walk the streets with someone who knew their way around a bit. I showed her my spa and we did the Empire State building. There was a bit of snow and it was cold but that didn’t stop up from seeing the sites and going out to eat. She fell in love with our New York home even though it was dramatically different than our place in Georgia. “You can tell that this is his place,” she said, “it has a man’s touch with a woman’s’ softness. Though I think that lamp in the bedroom should come home to Georgia with you.” We laughed over the baboon chandelier he had just acquired.

 

Though it had been my week off, Sophie had asked if I could cover a few clients while she took care of something personal. I didn’t mind going in and mom and Norman even got to spend some time together. She had never seen him in work mode so to speak and she was at the house cooking a big meal as he did a phone interview and opened fan mail. It was late that night when he told me about the conversation he had with her.

 

_“You know I’m madly in love with your daughter and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with her.”_

_“You’d better. She tattooed herself for your. Besides, her father and I think of you like a son.”_

 

I heard that there had been a lot of hugging involved.

 

Her visit has been short but wonderful and I knew that she’d be back for more.

 

The end of the month got crazy. I had tons of clients to see but also, Norman would be gone for a few weeks. He was filming a new movie in Las Vegas and he also was attending the Sundance Film Festival, both two huge things. It is hard to be apart so much, it always is, but there is something so important and wonderful to me to know that I have something for myself in this relationship, something that I love. I didn’t have to follow him around from movie set to event like a puppy dog. I had my own world and that was so important to me.

 

We had a plan. Sundance would be three days in the middle of his movie shoot and I was going to fly out and meet him, spend some time enjoying the snow, catch the red carpet events with him and also, catch up with Andy. He was flying in from London for this event as well. Norman tried to hide it, but I know that he was excited to see him again.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

After a bit of over packing I landed in Utah Friday afternoon and found the car that was waiting for me. Norman wouldn’t get in for another few hours and Andy was already checked into the hotel we were staying at. Though the SUV looked just like the one Paul always drove us around in, I had never had sex in this one. And the driver had never seen me do it. I smiled at both those thoughts. This small city was quiet fifty weeks out of the year, but now it was mobbed with people. Celebrities and fans alike. Fifty thousand people decent on this little town for two weeks of Indie-film love, something Norman really enjoys even just as a guest.

 

The driver stopped at the front door and a bellman opened my door and helped me with my bags. The event had been going on for a few days but this weekend was the biggest days of it all. I checked in, grabbed my room key and followed the bellhop to our villa. A cute little get away in a cluster of matching suites that all had a view that took your breath away. Andy would be in one of these neighboring villas though I wasn’t sure which one it was.

 

The suite was big, roomy and tastefully decorated with a welcome tray of food and flowers along with his and hers swag bags. The deck wrapped two sides and had a café table as well as a hot tub. The bellman opened the lid on the tub for me, I had packed a bathing suit, against Norman’s wishes. I had intentions of spending plenty of time in that hot tub.

 

My cell phone rang as I was stretching out on the huge king sized bed. I didn’t bother to look at the caller ID, I just hit the green button.

 

“Hello handsome.” I was mid yawn when I said it.

 

“Did I wake you pretty lady?” The British accent threw me off for a moment and I finally looked at the caller ID.

 

I laughed, “Hi Andy. No, just laying down.” I wasn’t sure how long he had been in town but I was ready for the nap that I couldn’t seem to catch on the plane.

 

“I was going to ask if I could stop over, but I’ll let you rest.” I missed his voice, he and Norman talked and texted all the time, but I had hardly talked to him since the last time the four of us had been together.

 

I sat up, “No, of course. Come over. I’d love to see you.” I really did want to see him, it had felt like so long since we had caught up. “We’re in 2374. Well, I am. He doesn’t get in for a while.” There was a knock at the door. “Is that you?”

 

The knock came again, but this time I could hear it through the room as well as the phone. “I was hoping you’d say yes.” I could hear the laughter in his voice.

 

“Hang on.” I got off the bed and checked my hair in the mirror, I hadn’t been laying down long enough for it to be a mess. I opened the door and there was Andy, all five foot, ten of him leaning in my doorway with his piercing blue eyes and his five o’clock shadow. He was handsome as always. “Come in.” I wasn’t sure how he knew which room we’d be in, but I guess I wasn’t surprised either.

 

Andy wrapped me in a hug and lifted me off the floor as he told me how much he had missed me. I felt the same way, it was nice to finally see him again. I was probably as excited as Norman was to be catching up this weekend. We kissed hello, just a quick one but it felt odd and right all at the same time. I hadn’t been with Andy since the four of us had been together, that had been a night of new things. Andy and I together, without our loved ones with us the entire time. Now that I thought about it, this was the first time he and I had ever really been alone.

 

I invited him in and he went to the table, picked up the bottle of wine and showed it to me, “Too early for drinking?”

 

With the long day I had already had, it wasn’t too early at all. He uncorked the bottle as I pulled the fruit tray to the coffee table as he poured two glasses of red wine as we caught up on the basics. He had gotten into town a few hours ago, already caught some sleep and had marked up the program of indie films he was interested in seeing; well the ones that might work within his appearance schedule.

 

“I’m sorry Gael couldn’t make it.” She and I had talked the other day. Their daughter was sick, she was working on a project and it would have been a big production for her to try and come along. So she had told me that it was my job to make sure that they boys didn’t get into too much trouble. She also told me that I needed to make sure that they got to spend some quality time together because Andy was in desperate need of some “Norman-time’. Her words. When I asked her to clarify, she replied, ‘I’d hope you’d let them be together if it comes along.’ It had me wondering if Andy was beginning to feel the same connection and need that Norman had for him.

 

Andy smiled, “She’s sad about it too but she keeps herself so busy that sometimes she has a hard time clearing her schedule.” I knew that she was as much a workaholic as he was, and a mother on top of it all.

 

We caught up on the day to day things over the past few months, filled him in on our trip to Japan and how I was feeling my age. Like any true gentleman, he told me how young I looked. He hesitated and I asked what he was thinking.

 

“Norman mentioned the idea of you being pregnant.” I rolled my eyes as he said it, I didn’t know if I was annoyed that he had mentioned it to Andy or was I feeling guilty about not wanting to be pregnant. “What?” He reached over and took my hand. “Holly, what’s wrong. He wasn’t bitching, just mentioned it to me.”

 

I held his hand tighter as I drank down the end of my wine. “I’m sure he wasn’t but,” I paused, I wasn’t sure if I should say what I was thinking. He squeezed my hand and encouraged me to continue. “I know the whole kid thing is fine with us. But there is so much already that I don’t give him.”

 

Andy took my glass and set his on the table then scooted a little closer to me. “I’ve heard about some of the things you two have done together. And I’ve been a part of some it.” He got a little more serious, “I can’t think of a thing you don’t give him.”

 

I wish I could say that it was the wine talking, but I hadn’t had enough of it for that to be the reason why I started talking and couldn’t seem to stop. “Come on. I don’t want to have kids and he loves them, I’m not some size two model that likes to hit the runway with him and I can’t give him what you give him.” That was most likely the real thing I had been thinking since I had gotten off the phone with Gael last week. She wanted me to give them a chance to be together.

 

Andy nodded, he was listening and waiting for me to be done. I tried to get up, tried to walk away but he held my hand and kept me next to him. “Holly.” He pulled his thoughts together. “He doesn’t need more kids in his life.” He waited for me to reply, I nodded. “He knows you don’t like the cameras and the bullshit. He’d rather you watch from the sidelines where you are not feeling like some trapped animal.” Andy knew how I preferred to let Norman just soak up the love of media and fans.

 

Then he took my hand in both of his. “And don’t even think that I give him even a fraction of what you do.” He hadn’t missed it, he understood that what was between them was intense and real but it wasn’t the same as our relationship.

 

I wasn’t sure he had the full scope of things. “Andy, you fill this void in Norman that I can’t come close to filling.” Sometime in the last year I had come to realize that since he had gotten physical with Andy, he had changed, there had been an undeniable shift in Norman. “Do you know that sometimes Norman can get rough with me?” He didn’t respond, just opened his eyes a little wider. “From the start since we’ve been together he would get, well, out of control sometimes. This switch would flip in his head, when he goes from Norman to… feral.” Andy licked at his bottom lip as he listened. “He gets rough and I always thought it was this thing he needed because he gives so much to everyone else and never takes anything for himself. Family, friends, fans the studio. He’s always giving up something for them and then sometimes, every once in a while, without warning, he’d take something for himself, he’d get out of control.” I had never admitted this to anyone, never once had I shared these thoughts. “He fucks me so hard and animal and I thought it was because he was being selfish for once and I loved knowing that he trusted me so much that he’d get this way with me. It didn’t matter if it hurt or if I didn’t get off. I just loved being this sanctuary for him.”

 

I had to look away from Andy because the look on his face seemed almost pained.

 

“But he really doesn’t get that way anymore. He’s only done that like twice since he’s been with you.” I knew I should stop talking but it was too late. I had already said too much and now I needed to try and take the size seven out of my mouth and fix what I had just done. “I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing, but he doesn’t need to get that way anymore because he has this thing with you now. The relationship that completes him.”

 

I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t jealous of Andy sometimes. No matter how long Norman and I are together I can never give him what Andy gives him, filling that bisexual need that Norman has to be with a man. And not just the sex, because he could have gotten that anywhere, but the connection he has to this man. I know that Norman loves me with all of his heart and no one can replace that, but Andy fills a piece of Norman that I can’t.

 

He didn’t say anything but rather picked up our glasses and walked back to the bottle refilling them and bringing them back before sitting with me again. I swallowed back tears, this much honesty hadn’t come out of me in a long time.

 

I took a long sip and waited for his response.

 

Andy’s face lit up. The smile filled his face and this confused me. “Norman and I talk. A lot. About everything. Sometimes he tells me about the crazy sex you two have just because it was so good he can’t keep it to himself.” I wasn’t surprised, “I think my favorite was that time in central park.” I was beyond blushing, that was so long ago. “He tells me a lot Holly. And he tells me when he gets rough with you.” I was not surprised but I didn’t know what to say. “It bothers him. He doesn’t like getting that way with you. He comes to work all out of sorts because he is afraid that it’s all just too much. But the longer he’s been with you, that whole inner primal thing he has going on has settled.” I sat listening to his perfectly formed words. “Norman told me a few months ago that he came home from work and just needed to pound into you. Left the set all pissed off from the script and how the day had gone and he was going to just….” He didn’t finish the thought but I knew what he was thinking, I knew how Norman could get. “But he walked in the house and smelled the cooking, saw you sleeping on the sofa and just melted. All that stress and tension, it was gone because of what you bring to his world.” Andy was so exact in his wording and it took me by surprise.

 

I shook my head. “No Andy, he doesn’t need to lose control anymore because you give him that balance he needs.” I was trying to shoot down his theory. I didn’t even know why this bothered me, I was happy that Norman had found that balance.

 

He shook his head and tried to word it a different way for me. “His best guy friend fucks him in the ass and he likes it. Which is good, because I like doing it.” He smirked. “But it hasn’t created some magical balance in his life.” Andy was trying to reassure me. “Our friendship has been there since the day we met, the sex just fills this need we both have. I’m not down playing how good it is, but the sex and friendship are not the same.”

 

I wasn’t sure how he could see it that way. “Andy, he needs you like air.”

 

“That’s just our friendship, and the friendship allows us to have sex. I couldn’t do it if we weren’t so tight. But I assure you Holly, if it was more than this, we’d be fucking all the time.” He seemed sure of himself and in my heart, maybe he was right.

 

Norman missed Andy when they were apart, but he hardly ever seemed to long for the sex that they shared, at least it didn’t appear that way to me. That was more like a craving that peaked, like any of our other sexual encounters.

 

“So he stopped getting out of control because I’ve softened him?” I hadn’t ever thought of it that way.

 

Andy nodded, “He doesn’t lose control any more since he found you.” He took my hand again. “If you want rough sex sweetie, you better get it out of him. It’s still in there, you just need to bring it out of him.” I laughed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t know how long we talked or how much wine we drank but when the room door opened we were in tears laughing over something silly and Norman was standing like a Greek god in the door way, a god that needed worshiping.

 

He closed the door and dropped his bag. I hadn’t seen him in a few days but it felt like longer. I could tell Andy wanted to get up and hug him, but he’d give us a minute to say hello. Norman scanned the room, “My two favorite people drunk and waiting for me?” The smirk on his face said it all, it was going to be a hot weekend.

 

I crooked my finger and summoned him to the couch. “Get your ass over here baby.” He slid out of his leather coat and let it fall to the floor as he stalked over to us. I debated getting up but he resolved that by kneeling on the floor between us and he pushed me back against the pillows as his mouth found mine. I had missed him more than I realized, or it might have been all the wine, but I wrapped myself around him and kissed him back. His wispy hair grazed my cheek and I could feel every muscle in his back as I held him to me. Any doubt I had felt while talking to Andy was gone in this one perfect, reassuring kiss.

 

“Hi baby.” His voice was so quiet I barley heard him. “Missed you.” I kissed his chiseled cheek and nodded. I had missed him to. “You taste good.” He licked at my bottom lip. “Mind if I find out if this one tastes as good.” He nodded his head in Andy’s direction.

 

“Please do.” I wanted to see them kiss. There was something out of this world sexy about watching them together.

 

Norman turned to his best friend and smiled, they hadn’t seen each other in months and I was sure that he was rock hard just thinking about kissing him. “How ya doin’?” Andy was just as excited to see Norman, he had this mile wide grin on his face that made his blue eyes shine.

 

Norman held my hand as he turned and wrapped a hand at Andy’s neck and pulled him close.

 

“I’m good.” They stared each other down for a second then kissed, hard and fierce as they gripped at each other. Damn it was sexy to see close up.

 

Andy had tried to assure me that their connection was friendship and not sex, but he was missing the mark on that. There was a desperation in their kiss. Even if it was me that had softened an out of control Norman, there was no doubt that there connection went deeper than Andy realized.

 

The moan I heard came from the Brit as his American lover held him tight and kissed him deeply. I had to laugh to myself, all the conflict and the verge of jealousy I was going through just a little while ago was gone when I saw how much Norman enjoyed kissing him. They broke apart as quickly as and caught their breath. Norman sat on the coffee table and finally asked how we were really doing.

 

It was nice to catch up, he told us about his time on the set of his new movie that he was filming this week and Andy filled us in on his family and things going on in London. I mostly stayed out of it letting the guys talk for a while. Norman grabbed a beer and we all wandered out to the deck to enjoy the mountain view. He pinned me against the railing as he kissed my neck and rubbed his dick against my ass. Andy sat on the edge of the hot tub as they talked about plans for the weekend. Movie viewings, appearances and snowboarding hit the list. We had a few hours before the first thing on their agenda.

 

“Gael told me I had to give you two sometime this weekend.” They both looked a little surprised. “So I guess I’d be go find some shopping to do.” We were on our second bottle of wine and I was feeling pretty good by then.

 

Andy was laughing, “No. She told you to keep us both entertained for the weekend. I was there, I heard her. And she said to give us some time.” Norman just sat back and listened.

 

I had heard the first part of that when she had said it, but I didn’t seem to interpret it the same way Andy did. I knew he was looking for sex, and I couldn’t blame him, but I didn’t want to assume that that was what Gael had given permission for us to do.

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Norman’s expression was innocent.

 

It only took about two seconds for us all to break out into laughter, as if there was any of that he wouldn’t want. Andy stood up and turned the hot tub on, “Why don’t we jump in here for a while.” He was already pulling his shirt over his head.

 

“Hell yeah!” Norman loved the idea. He had already taken off his boots and now he started in at his sweater and shirt. It was chilly out, and though I knew the hot tub was warm I wasn’t sure I was ready to get naked out here. I started for the door when Norman pulled me back to his bare solid chest, “Where do ya think you’re goin’?” He wrapped his arms around me and held me as we watched Andy take his clothes off, this place had an amazing view and plenty of privacy.

 

Nothing felt better than to be wrapped in his strong arms. “I was going to get towels and my bathing suit.” I wasn’t sure I wanted to be naked in broad day light.

 

Andy’s well-toned body and half hard cock looked delicious. I could tell by the way Norman planted his mouth on my neck that he was enjoying the view as well.

 

“Stop staring and let’s get in.” Andy blushed when he realized we were both mesmerized.

 

Norman pushed at my hip, “Go grab towels but don’t put anything on. Please?”  

 

As I walked past Andy I heard him snap at Norman. “No. Reedus. You put that phone down.” I turned back in time to see him snapping a picture of the hot tub instead of Andy’s naked body.

 

They were already eased into the water when I came back out wrapped in a towel, two more on my arm and some drinks. They were laughing and I was taking in the view of those two submerged with the mountain behind them was breath taking. The water sat chest high and all I could focus on was the way Norman’s body filled the space, his defined shoulders accented by his sharp collar bones. The small x of a tattoo that I had licked and sucked a thousand times just calling to me.

 

“Drop that towel and get your sweet ass in here.” Andy was well intoxicated and I couldn’t resist the invitation.

 

Norman stood up and I watched as the water sluiced down his body hugging ever flesh and defining every muscle. He helped me in and I sat between them. I didn’t often get hung up on their fame or the fact that woman worldwide lusted after the man I loved. But the thought hit me hard, how many woman would have done anything to be in the position I was in at this very moment. Sitting naked between these two men, both of which were immediately handsy and edging closer to me. I didn’t take any of it for granted.

 

Andy and I had spent the afternoon together and this was the first time we had kissed, I turned and slid my hand down his cheek and kissed his mouth. He was a great kisser and I enjoyed the feel of his arms around me. I felt Norman shift behind me and I was suddenly light headed, a combination of the wine and the men. Not that I was overly versed in threesomes but I have to say that one thing I love about them is noticing the difference in partners. Getting lost by the lover I know so well and noting the differences in the new one. Not comparing but finding the compliment of the situation.

 

His breath was hot on my skin as his accent filled my ear, “You going to keep us entertained Holly?” Gael had given him permission to be with us without her, given me permission as well. I wasn’t sure how entertaining I could be, but I knew I wanted this. I wanted to be with these two the way we had been with Sean. I wanted to be the center of this threesome though I wasn’t sure if this particular dynamic would work out that way.

 

My brain flashed, would I be able to give Gael this same gift? I wasn’t sure. Andy touched my face, “Holly?” I looked up and smiled into his beautiful blue eyes and I knew that I’d find a way to repay her for this. I kissed him and he kissed me back as Norman reached around and took my hand. Together we found Andy’s dick and started to stroke it.

 

We stayed that way for a while, hands groping under the water as we all enjoyed the touching and kissing. They guys never really got too close, I think the bright sun and the open exposure kept them in check but that didn’t stop them from stroking each other under the water line or kissing me. For a while I had a rhythm going of stroking them both, it felt powerful to have them each in a hand. Norman tipped his head back along the rim of the tub, eyes closed as he wrapped his hand over mine and helped me stroke him. The sunlight bounced off his skin making his collar bones pop even more. My eyes were fixed on the vains in his neck as he swallowed hard. He groaned out the word fuck as I felt him and Andy snake arms behind me and hold on to each other.

 

I would have loved to have mounted Norman right there in the tub, begged for Andy to come up behind me and press his hard body against me, but the fear of lurking paparazzi in this uber busy hotel area made me nervous.

 

Andy rested his mouth on my shoulder as I jerked him then finally his voice cracked, “Can we take this inside?” He was getting restless, “I’d really like to….” He lost his thought as I stroked his faster. We all agreed.

 

One by one we got out and wrapped up in a towels, shutting off the tub, picking up phones and heading out of the cold Utah air. By the time I closed the door Andy and Norman were locked in an embrace, naked and kissing as they held each other tight. It made me wet just to watch them. It was like being back in New York that first time they were together. I felt like I should leave but I couldn’t make myself go. So much had changed since then though, I could do this, I could be a part of all of this.

 

I took a hand from each of them and pulled them into the bedroom. They followed obediently and I crawled backward on the bed laid in the middle and waited for them to make the next move.

 

“Oh baby.” Norman’s mouth gaped open as they both came to the bed and joined me. From there it was hard to keep track, Andy’s mouth on my breast as Norman spread me wide and came at me tongue first. I caught glimpses, Andy’s fingers tangled in Norman’s hair, Norman stroking himself, it was all wildly erotic.

 

Andy kissed his way up my body, sucking and licking as he went till he found my moaning mouth. “He’s good with that mouth isn’t he?” I opened my eyes and nodded. Norman had skills, between his tongue, fingers and enthusiasm there was never a moment of oral sex that didn’t make me happy. “Is he going to make you cum?” Andy was whispering as smiling as he traced his fingers along my chin and played in my hair. I nodded, Norman was most certainly going to draw an orgasm out of me. I felt his fingers twisting inside of me, I could envision the muscles in his arms twitching, the tattoos on his flesh moving as his muscles flexed. He had one hand working its way inside me and the other kneading the flesh of my ass as he toyed with my tight little hole.

 

“Holly.” Andy spoke to get my attention. “I want to fuck him while he fucks you.” My eyes went wide at his statement. Norman must have heard it because he sighed out against my skin and fingered deeper into me. Andy’s hand was at my throat as he made me focus on him. “I want Norman between us as we pleasure him.” I nodded, it was a wonderful idea. “But first, I want to fuck this pretty mouth of yours.” He moved his hand up and slid three fingers into my mouth making me suck him. It was a dominate action, he pushed his fingers deep till he found my gag reflex. “There it is.” I think he ended up deeper than he expected as he searched for that spot that made me choke. He slid out, dragging spit with him then pushed back in.

 

Norman seemed to be challenging my focus, he was working hard between my legs bringing me to the edge and back again. They were stealing glances at each other but as I was in the middle of all of it, I found it hard to mind, as a matter of fact, it was sexy. This threesome was very different than when we were with Sean, simply the way the men interacted spoke volumes to have different things were. I gagged again and it brought a smile to Andy’s face. I knew he could be a bit dominate in bed, he had shown me a bit of that the last time we were together and apparently he had told Norman this as well at some point. The idea of being subjugated by this man was not unappealing to me, though I wasn’t sure it this was the right time or place.

 

Andy drew his fingers out of my mouth once more, than used my spit as he stroked himself. He used his free hand to grip my hair and he pulled me into a position that he wanted. It was a little uncomfortable and it was difficult to keep the balance between propping up for Andy and staying open for Norman. I felt the dick at my lips, he dragged the tip along my flesh and my tongue darted out to taste him. He rubbed his shaft along my cheek then gripped tighter as he spoke. “Open wide.” I wondered for a moment what defiance would bring me but I let the idea go as my jaw automatically opened. “Mmmm, nice.” Andy approved and he brought his dick to my lips again, this time pushing past, beyond my teeth and to the back of my throat. In one smooth motion he was fucking my face.

 

Iworked to stay propped but it was a losing battle, I was trying not to fight as I was mostly held in place by Andy’s grip in my wavy hair. I felt dirty that it turned me on so much. Norman finally let go of me, pulled his face from between my legs and took a breath. I had been working against him in this last minute. He knelt up and I watched as he kissed Andy who paused at the back of my throat to kiss him back. He licked at Norman’s face, licking my juices off of his flesh then kissing my lover again. The cock was motionless in my mouth and I moved to get in a better spot for face fucking.

 

Norman leaned down and licked at the dick that was in my mouth, kissing and tasting my skin as Andy began to fuck me again. A few strokes in my mouth and then into Norman’s and quickly back to mine. His grip had never eased in my hair and I loved how it felt. Norman sucked at my breasts and finally came up behind me and held my head in place as Andy violated me. I was pretty sure that the goal was not to cum but simply dominate and enjoy,which was fine because I was in no rush to have it come to an end.

 

“Look at me.” I opened my eyes and looked up at Andy as he continued to use my mouth. “So fucking pretty.” There was something erotic about being debased by man with such a proper accent.

 

Norman wrapped around me grabbing hold of my breasts as he held me to be used. “Ya okay?” He sounded a little concerned which made me heart sing. I tried to respond but Andy’s deep thrusts prevented that. Norman took my hand and held it as he let his best friend use me. “My good girl.” He sounded proud.

 

Andy eventually pulled out and stopped, got off the bed and caught his breath. I felt empty and lost and I was glad that Norman was there to hold me. We watched as he walked away smiling, he went to the living room.

 

“You okay?” Now Norman had my full attention and I was able to answer him. I nodded and he kissed me. “So beautiful.” We kissed and touched and I could hear Andy in the kitchen opening and closing the fridge. By the time he came back into the room Norman was on top of me, I wanted him inside of me and he was working toward that. He looked over his shoulder and extended his hand inviting our lover back into bed. He set down two bottles of water and drank down a third before he crawled in next to us. Hand and arms were looped together as we all touched and kissed. Andy never checked to see if I was all right he just seemed suddenly softer as he kissed me. His potential for getting out of control seemed more extreme than Norman’s.

 

I wasn’t sure whose hands were where and I was lost in the bodies I was gifted with playing with. Had you told me three years ago that I’d end up in a bed with two men who looked like Norman and Andy I would have told you that was impossible, but my life had changed so much and here I lay in the middle of these two, a dick inside me, a mouth on my breast, my fingers tangled in soft curly hair as I moaned out in ecstasy and I tried to stay in the moment and not think about the excitement to come.

 

Norman pushed slow and deep into me, kissing between Andy and myself as he made love to me. I could feel the connection between us as he seemed ecstatic to be with both of us. Though it all felt a bit odd not to have Gael with us, I wondered if this was the bisexual threesome Norman always longed for.

 

“Going to fuck your man Holly.” Andy’s came up from my breast the he was marking and spoke before kissing me. “Need you to get him ready for me.” I nodded. Though I didn’t want Norman to pull out of me, the idea of getting him ready to receive his lover was intoxicating. Norman seemed to like it too, his focused face eased as he worked in and out of me. He was nodding, agreeing with the plan. Andy grabbed a fist full of Norman’s hair and made him make eye contact. “You want that right?” My pussy contracted like a vice a round Norman’s dick. It was one thing to have Andy dominate me, it was another have him be this way with Norman.

 

“Fuck.” It oozed out of Norman’s mouth. Contented, Andy just laughed at his reaction.

 

Norman finally pulled out of me and laid down on the bed. I kissed my way along his flesh, licking at his tattoos, kissing my way down as spine as he laid there waiting for me to get to my goal. Andy sat next to him petting his hair as he watched me. I lingered my way down, dragging my nipples on his flesh till I was finally at his perfectly toned ass. I bit at his left cheek and smacked my hand down on his flesh before I spread his legs wide and began to lick at his puckered hole.

 

This was the first time I was being included in their sex. More than a spectator and it all made me dizzy and wet. I started with spit, letting it drip from my mouth down onto his skin. I watched it ooze between his legs then I used it to start working my finger inside of him. The moan that came from Norman made me proud. He was trying to relax, I could tell, but he was too excited.

 

“On your knees.” Andy was still petting his hair when he said it, commanding the scene. It took Norman two tries to do it but he lifted his body and got on his knees, his face still buried in the pillow. I worked my finger deeper in him, adding spit and now stroking his solid cock as he started to open up for me. A second finger, copious amounts of spit and a slow scissoring motion, I loved manipulating his body.

 

Andy was off the bed and next to me, he added spit to my work then whispered. “Did you bring a bottle of oil?”

 

I always did, I nodded. “In my suitcase.” He walked away letting me continue alone as I prepared Norman to be fucked by his best friend.

 

By the time he came back with the bottle in his hand I was three fingers deep and Norman’s precum was oozing from him. “Good job Holly.” Andy said it as if he was evaluating my work. It felt wrong to be so proud but he had a way of making you feel that way. “My turn.” He was taking over, he was going to violate my lover. I nodded and Norman sighed.

 

“Now, like I said, I want to fuck him while he fucks you.” I was giddy like a little girl getting candy for the first time.

 

Norman moaned as I drew my fingers out of him, “Com’mer baby.” He was up on all fours now giving me room to get under him. I moved the pillows and slid my way, not so gracefully, under his rock hard body. “Nice hickey.” He was looking at the spot on my breast that Andy had left behind. I heard the smack as Andy spanked him. Once I was in place Norman laid his body on my, propped on his elbows as he kissed me and mumbled how much he loved me. ‘Mine’ ghosted off his lips and by the expression on his face I could tell Andy was beginning to work into him. I heard the oil cap flip and watched as Norman closed his eyes and prepared for the assault. I worked his cock inside of me, intensifying his pleasure.

 

The look on his face told me that he was liking every bit of this. He tried to stay still, letting me do all the work as Andy pushed into him. “Aahhhh.” The sound came from Norman but was mimicked by Andy. I guessed he had gotten the head of his cock through that tight ring of muscles. The sound made me tighten and I felt Norman thrust into me. Andy worked deeper inside till he was fully seated than held there.

 

“We’re gonna fuck you so hard Norman, you won’t be able to think for a week.” I felt my responsibility notch up and I loved the idea. Andy starting thrusting which pushed Norman into me and quickly the pace was set for a sound pounding. I saw the grip Andy had on Norman’s hips as we all fucked together. To say my first orgasm took me by surprise would be an understatement. I think it was the combination of the fucking, grunting and swearing that was happening. Norman was begging Andy to fuck him harder and Andy promising that Norman would feel him inside him all weekend. Norman held my hand tight as he was pounded into me, his eyes locked on mine as we still found a way to make love in all of this.

 

Norman began that quick, shallow nod of his head, as if he were agreeing with some voice in his mind. I knew it meant he was cumming, and he did. He exploded inside of me, his mouth gaped open as it happened and Andy never slowing the pace of his fucking. He powered into Norman as he spilled inside of me. I held him tight through the orgasm. It had been beautiful and powerful but it wasn’t over yet.

 

Andy could tell that Norman had cum, “I made you cum?” Norman nodded. “Good. My turn.” He had been holding back, he wanted Norman to get off first and now that he was done it was time for Andy to explode. He gripped tight at my lovers shoulder and pushed Norman down on top of me. I supported the weight of them both as Andy finally came, groaning out in a primal yell that turned me on beyond words with Norman still inside though the fucking had stopped.

 

In a slow, agonizing motion Andy pulled out of Norman. The room filled with the sound of panting and swearing as none of us could have fathomed how intense that all would have been. Norman finally eased out of me and rolled off the bed as Andy drank down a second bottle of water and wiped his mouth. I was ready to curl up and take a nap but I knew I needed to get up and wash up before that happened. Norman and I laid there holding hands as Andy paced around the bed, slowly going limp.

 

“That was hot.” I had to state the obvious and Norman agreed.

 

Without warning Andy grabbed my ankles and pulled, yanking me to the end of the bed and kneeling between my legs. He looked down at the sloppy mess Norman had left behind, looked up at me then to Norman, “MMmmm. This is hot.” In an unexpected moment of pleasure I felt Andy’s scruff at my thigh then his tongue on my slit as he began to lick me clean. Norman watched as he feasted between my legs licking me and tasting Norman. This was a first for me and though the concept of it should have grossed me out, it was one of the sexiest moments I had ever experienced in my life. The orgasm that ripped through me had me on the verge of blacking out.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

We hardly had time to shower and change before the guys were expected at a red carpet event and a movie screening. I stayed with them the entire night through all the interviews and photographs, just far enough away to stay clear of the excitement but close enough where Norman could grab my hand whenever he wanted. We were sitting in the screening room of a film produced by a friend of his when he leaned over and whispered, “I can’t stop thinking about this afternoon.” We had completed our mission, we had fucked him till he couldn’t think about anything else. I squeezed his hand as he rested his head on my shoulder.

 

Dinner and drinks led to laughs and a late night of conversation with industry people and old friends. By the time we got back to our room, Andy had been in his for over an hour. He had gone back early to call Gael as she was waking up, there was a seven hour time change there. We had asked if he wanted to sleep in our room for the night but he declined, promising to meet us for breakfast.

 

We rolled into bed a little drunk and very tired. “Today was intense.” Norman was cuddled up against me as we let the day settle behind us.

 

“Very. When you said Andy liked to be in control...” I wasn’t sure what I imagined but I could envision him getting pretty dominate with Gael in the bedroom, though I didn’t necessarily see her as submissive.

 

He lazed his hand between my legs, not playing but touching. “That blow job.” That wasn’t the right term for what we had done. “You liked it?”

 

I smiled, I really had enjoyed the face fucking.

 

“Dirty girl.” He laughed as he glided his hand lightly over my sex. “You like the rough stuff don’t you.” He sounded a little far away, I wasn’t sure where his brain was.

 

This may not have been the right time to talk about it but I did anyways, “I miss you being rough.” I can’t explain why this still bothered me but I seemed to be hung up on his lack of losing control these days. He looked up at me trying to figure out what I was talking about. “You know, this past year, you’ve really stopped getting out of control with me.” I played in his hair. “I’m glad you’ve found your balance but sometimes I miss…” I wasn’t sure if I should say more but I did. “Miss being there for you. But it’s good you don’t need that anymore.”

 

“You miss me practically raping you?” He sat up quick and turned on the bedside light.

 

I saw the look on his face and felt bad all of a sudden. “It was never like that.”

 

He touched my face, “You know I hate being like that with you.” It had bothered him from the start yet oddly, I had never minded.

 

We were now sitting face to face, cross-legged and hugging pillows as we talked. “But I was always glad to be there for you. I’m yours, remember.”

 

He held both my hands. “I’m so glad I don’t get like that anymore baby. Don’t treat you that way. You’ve got me so calm, I don’t do that anymore.”

 

I chuckled just little, “Took two of us to get you that way.” I was so glad that he had Andy in his world now, but it made me a little jealous sometimes. I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me.

 

His fingers at my chin, he paused, leaned in and kissed me then held me as he spoke. “He has nothing to do with this Holly.” One more kiss. “Nothing. I stopped being a dick, I don’t have that need any more.” He stopped being so serious and smiled. “You know you make me a better person, right?” I nodded. “Not him Holly, you. Mine.” I hated when he got sweet on me, it always brought tears to my eyes. “Oh baby, come here.” He pulled me into his lap and rocked me as he kissed my hair. “You’ll always be my dirty girl Holly and if you need me to fuck your face sometimes…”

 

I batted my eyelashes and smiled up at him, “Promise?” we both laughed as we cuddled back into bed. “Norman?”

 

“Yeah babe.” He was turning off the light as I snuggled to his chest.

 

“Was today good? I mean, the way the three of us were together?” I think I was still trying to figure out what his ideal bisexual scenario really was and today felt pretty good to me.

 

He pulled the blankets over us but uncovered one leg of mine, he knew I’d get hot as the night went on. “Yeah, it was. But without Gael, it doesn’t work for everyone.” This couldn’t be a long term situation and I knew that. He pulled a lock of my hair, “But any time you wanna do that thing with your finger,” He wiggled his index finger at me, “Or whatever, I’m cool with that.” We had recently begun to explore new territory between us and we were both enjoying it greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some of you asked for it - I hope it met your expectations.  
> Thanks to MrsReedus69 for the ongoing support, encouragement and nudging!!


End file.
